The Assassin of Heart
by Logan-fireofall
Summary: The Backstory of My OC Roland. Subject sixteen has an ancestor that not even Desmond could view the memories of. This ancestor finds multiple pieces of Eden. Will Clay reveal too much?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed or Ubisoft.**

**A/N: Killa is KHLOVER4LIFE's OC. The name of the London Branch's Leader is not released yet so the name is not final.**

* * *

**June 6th, 1764**

**Roland Charles Haynesworth**

**14 years old**

**Rank: Recruit**

**London**

"Killa! Bet you can't keep up with me!" I say this to the fellow recruit while we are jumping through the trees.

"Oh yeah! I bet I can!" She says challenging me. We are racing back to London where we go to the headquarters.

We enter the headquarters and see The Assassin Leader, Darion, "Roland, Killa, Come Here I have an assignment for you," we walk over to him/her and (s)he says, "I have booked a ship for you two and you are going to go to the New World and train under The Mentor."

We nod then he hands us our hidden blades, Killa gets a new version where the blade is removable and I get some that supposedly belong to the Legendary Mentor, 'Ezio Auditore Da Firenze,' At least that is what The Assassin Leader says. Killa and I go to the docks and get on a boat headed for the Colonies, our hidden blades the only weapons we have.

_Fast Forwarding Memory to a more recent one._

* * *

**June 14th, 1764**

**The HMS Endeavour**

"Killa, want to play another game of 9 Man's Morris?" I ask her bored from the trip.

"No, I just want to train some more," she says.

"Yeah, me…" I hear an Explosion and run to the deck of the ship. I see a pirate flag, and I run back down and put on my hidden blades, "Killa the ship is under attack by pirates!" I tell her while tying the straps.

"Yeah I know," She says putting on her blades, "Remember only use the one in your main hand. We don't need to risk anything with our lack of skill," I roll my eyes. When we head up on the deck, I see the crew fighting the pirates, but as soon as one of them sees Killa I see a gleam appear in his eyes and it quickly turns into a look of hilarity when I charge at him. He swings his sword and I block it with the metal guard on the blade. I cringe and feel pain from the strength of the hit. I take my second blade and stab him in the gut.

During the surprise from my counter I stab him in the heart and then try to pull out my other blade, "It won't… Woah," I am interrupted by the body of the pirate falling back pulling me with it. I keep trying to pull out the blade.

I turn my head and notice another pirate has started to run at me and I pick up the sword of the pirate I took out and block the strike. I block successfully and the strength of his hit jerked me back enough to pull out the blade that was stuck in the first pirates body. I use the sword and engage the second pirate. I keep striking him while Killa climbs up the main mast and then jumps down onto my foe stabbing him in the temple.

"Thanks, Killa," I say to her.

"No problem," She says, "I told you not to use the second blade."

"I know, I just saw the chance to end the fight and I took it. Although if it weren't for you I probably would be dead now," I reply, "Now let's help the others!" She nods and we both charge at the pirate attacking the captain. I quickly try to strike him in the back of the head but I press the wrong button on my blade and I hear a gunshot go off. The pirate falls over with a smoking hole in his head, "What did I just do? I was just trying to stab him then Boom!"

The captain says, "Thanks kids, but you need to get below deck.. I can handle things from here," He then jumps down and helps his crewmen save the ship.

As Killa and I are about to go back down, we see an African man sneak onto the ship with skills like ours. He throws something and a few of the pirates fall. He then brushes by us and heads below deck and we give chase. We corner him when he sits down at the table where Killa and I usually talk.

"Hello, Am I right to assume you two are Killa and Roland?" He asks us.

"Yes, who are you, and how do you know our names?" I ask him .

"Oh yes, how rude of me, I am Achilles Davenport. You may know me as 'The Mentor'" The man tells us.

Our jaws drop. Killa is the first to recover, "You… You are 'The Mentor?'" She asks him.

"Yes I am. I overheard that these pirates were going to attack this ship, So I stowed aboard their ship and waited until they reached you to take them out. All so I could Start your training early."

We both glare at him and then I ask, "Why didn't you just take their ship them come by and pick us up?"

He hesitates then says, "Because the ship still would have had pirate flags and you probably wouldn't have believed me if you didn't see me throw those knives at the pirates."

I am taken back by this, then Achilles says, "Don't worry you're new at this. Once I am done training you two, you will be able to move undetectable by those untrained, and Think of things in ways you never had before. We start now."

_Fast Forwarding Memory to a more recent one._

* * *

**June 30th, 1764**

**Rank: Initiate**

**Boston**

We step off the ship and as soon as we touch ground Achilles tells us, "Get on a horse and follow me." he then thinks for a second then asks, "You do know how to ride a horse right?" Killa nods but I shake my head. "Alright you two will be riding on the same horse." Killa get's on a black horse and i am hoisted onto the back of it.

"Hya!" Achilles spurs his horse and is off followed closely by us. After about an hour we reach a broken down manor and Achilles goes to the stables and dismounts from the horse. Killa follow and as I try to get off I fall over.

Killa helps me up and I ask, "What are we doing stopping at this rundo…"

Achilles interrupts saying, "This 'Shack' is my home."

I sweatdrop then apologize, "I am sorry I didn't know this was your house."

"It is ok. It is rundown. I have been meaning to get it repaired but I don't have the tools," He tells us. The three of us go in and when we get inside he shows us our room. I am on a couch in a room with empty tables and a chimney. Killa gets the bedroom on the other end of the hall. After this he takes us down stairs and says, "This room is where we will train and store the equipment," He then pulls a candle holder and a hidden door opens. When we get to the bottom of the stairs I see a near empty room with only a few practice dummies. We go farther in and I see a cloth on a wall and a scale model of both Boston and New York.

Killa asks, "What is under that cloth?"

He says, "A list of all the known Templar Leaders in the Americas."

I excitedly ask him, "How many 100, 200?"

He replies, "five."

I slump down and say, "Aww! I was hoping to get to kill a lot of Templars and save the world like Edward."

Achilles laughs and says, "Don't worry about that there will be plenty of chances for you to help save the world."

"Can we see the list?" Killa asks.

He shakes his head and says, "Maybe some day, but not today."

He takes us back upstairs and we notice it is now nighttime. He says, "Tomorrow is when your training will start in full. Now go to bed so that you aren't tired in the morning. I go up stairs and go to 'bed'.

_Further Data Fragmented. Ejecting User…_

…

…

* * *

**May 9th, 2011**

**Clay Kaczmarek**

**Rank: N/A**

**Abstergo**

I awaken and see a screen going across my face then it is gone. I get up.

"Mr. Kaczmarek, why must you waste our time going through this ancestor's memories instead of Ezio's?" A man in a labcoat by the name of Warren Vidic asks me.

"It was my idea Dr. Vidic," A woman in another labcoat, named Lucy Stillman, says, "I have detected another artifact in the memories of this ancestor."

Warren orders me, "Alright. Mr. Kaczmarek go to your room we will continue in the morning," He turns to Lucy, who is actually an undercover Assassin like me, "Miss Stillman, we need to talk some more about this in the meeting room," I go into my room and the door closes and locks behind me like it does everyday. I open the door to the bathroom and see if I can hear them. I think I hear voice coming through a vent but I cannot hear it completely.

I start to step on the sink but then I hear Achilles' voice yell, "Roland! Watch out." I turn my head a little to the left and see a man with a war-axe charging at me. I try to roll to the side to protect myself but I can't move. I brace for the strike but nothing happens. "I could have sworn I saw a man charging at me" I say to myself, "Maybe I do need to sleep," I go out of the bathroom and get in bed.

Before I go to sleep I check my phone that they let me keep, only after they traced it and made it so that to send a message to any of my accounts you must have a password. I see that I have an email from someone names 'Erudito.' I open it and it reads, _'Do not worry Clay, the Assassins have a plan to save you trust William and Lucy."_

I say to myself, "Who is Erudito, and who is William," I look at my texts and notice I have on that reads, "This is William Miles, I have a plan to get you out. Lucy is on our side. Do not trust Abstergo or the Templars."

* * *

**Me: I didn't know Clay was a descendant of yours Roland.**

**Roland: Neither did I. I wish I could do something to help him.**

**Me: Unfortunately we have no way to get into Abstergo's NYC offices without being noticed.**

**Roland: Why can't you guys go in.**

**Me: I have posted Pro-Assassin stuff in replies to articles on their webpage.**

**Nox: And I look too much like him. Well I hope the readers like this. Remember read and review!**


End file.
